


Little Kana's Grand Hero Battle

by Hanbei



Series: Fire Emblem Heroes: Shorts [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen, I make the generic people from his grand hero battle talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14613951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanbei/pseuds/Hanbei
Summary: Kana finds his way into the world of Fire Emblem Heroes, but he's very scared - he is captured by strange men who fight anyone who comes to challenge them. When will his mama come rescue him?





	Little Kana's Grand Hero Battle

When Kana woke up this morning he was in a strange place. 

"Mama?" He called, but there was no sign of her beautiful white hair. He began to walk holding his little dragon stone, hoping she wasn't captured by any scary people. What if his mama was in trouble? He had to find and protect her! 

Kana stumbled into a strange hideout. There were some men talking. 

"Bruno has really been getting on my nerves lately. I'm sick of always being sent to invade the 7th stratum," the Green Mage said.

"Well, we gotta do what we gotta do. One day we will stop that little prince and princess and their merry little band of heroes. They sicken me," the red dragon said. 

"Did you see the dorky Spring festival getup? Seeing a man with skin tight white pants is something I never want to experience ever again," the Calvary Bowman shuttered. 

Kana didn't recognize any of these people. He was scared - he wanted his mama. 

"Speaking of heroes, looky here!" The lance pegasus knight said. He fished Kana out of the bushes and threw him in front of the men. 

"Aww, it's a baby," the red dragon said. 

"How Kawaii. Say, are you here to spy on us?" The Green mage said. "Well, we aren't going to let you go back and tell everyone about us." 

"MAMMMMMAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kana cried. He didn't like these strange people! His dragon stone began to glow and he turned into a dragon. He slashed his tail at the men, but they beat Kana with ease. 

~~~

When he woke up, he was wrapped up in a blanket. 

"Hey kid. They sure knocked you out good," the man said. He was an archer.

"Where is my mama? Those men scare me," Kana said. 

"I'm sorry, but I don't know where you mother is. However, those guys are my best friends. They might seem a bit rough around the edges, but when you get to know them they are good people," the archer said. 

"Good people?" Kana blinked. 

"Yeah - we are just a bunch of guys tryin' to make a living, but with the war and all it's been rough. I personally am fighting to feed my family," the archer said. "I'm sure you haven't tasted any hardships in life though. You're just a kid." 

"My mama and I have gone through lots!" Kana said standing up. "We fight a lot of people with my aunts and uncles, and she even told me the war started before I was born. I use my dragon powers to help her." 

"Hmm...you've got spirit. Why don't you join our band," the man smiled. 

"Join you?" 

"Yea. We'll even help you find your mother!" The archer said. 

"Really?!" Kana's eyes sparkled.

"It's always better when friends fight together - that what my girlfriend back home always says," the archer said. He held out his hand to Kana. Delighted, the little dragon boy shook it and became friends with these mysterious men. 

~~~  
Kana loved his time here in the strange camp. He was able to use his dragon powers and help them ward off scary intruders. He didn't understand why, but a lot of people began attacking their camp recently. 

"You're great, kid," the green mage said. "With you on our side, we have been unstoppable!"

"It's a shame we don't know where his mom is though," the red dragon said. "Maybe we could ask her to join our army to help Bruno's cause." 

"I thought you guys were meanies at first, but you're not so bad at all," Kana said. "You're my bestest friends, so I made you all something." Kana took out little flower-weaved bracelets made of dandelions growing nearby. 

"So cute!" The calvary archer said. "Friendship bracelets!" 

"Kana, this means a lot to me," the archer said. "I'm so glad you were able to find a home with us." 

The group hugged. Kana LOVED his time with these guys - they treated him like family, and one day he will reunite with mother. He just knew it. 

~~~

"Grand hero battle?!" Corrin screamed. She couldn't believe her baby boy was the newest battle in Heroes. 

"Yeah. Unfortunately, we will have to rescue him," Kiran said.

"Worms. Allow me to help you get him back," Grima Robin said with a glare. "I know I can do this." 

"We're all totally going," Corrin said cletching her dragon stone. "Right. Now. Somebody get Xander!" 

"You called?" Xander asked, riding on his horse. 

"A baby worm has apparently been captured. You will help us, will you not, beefy worm?" Grima asked. 

"That's terrible! Sister, of course I will help you to get Kana back," Xander said. 

"All we need is Lyn's arrows and then our team is complete. Trust me, We will get Kana back home and safe, Corrin," Kiran said with a smile. 

~~~

Kana was enjoying lunch with his friends when suddenly he heard a noise. 

"I'll go check it out," the pegasus lance knight man said. He rode out.

"Don't worry, Kana," the archer said. "I'm sure it was just the wind." 

"Yeah! We're the strongest team there is," the red dragon said. 

When the pegasus knight didn't return, that's when everyone knew something was up. 

"Oh! Gods!" The calvary horse man rode in," We're under attack!"

"What?!" The red dragon said. "Men...take your positions!" 

"You can help too, Kana," the green mage smiled. "I know your dragon powers are strong and can help." 

Kana was excited. He went out with the guys....and saw his mama. 

"MAMA?!" Kana's eyes widened. 

"DON'T....TOUCH...MY...SON!" Corrin changed into a dragon and punched the red dragon, knocking him out. 

"Mama! these are my friends-" Kana cried. His eyes streamed with tears as he watched the people with her hurt his friends one by one. If he explained it all, then they would know these aren't bad people after all!

He was grabbed by a big, scary man. 

"You're coming with me, Worm," he said. Kana was terrified - he looked madder than Uncle Takumi when he didn't get his pineapples! 

~~~  
Kana didn't know what happened after that. When he woke up, he was in a strange place. His mama was looking over the bed.

"My baby!" Corrin hugged and kissed Kana. 

"Mama!" Kana was happy - he was finally with his mother! "I had a bad dream...I think." Tears streamed down his eyes.

"You don't have to be afraid any more - I'm here, and will fight by your side," Corrin said. "We are on a new mission now - we have to help Kiran and the others. I need my big, strong man to protect me." 

"Kiran?" 

"Yes. Kiran is a kind and gentle summoner, and if you're good you'll be treated well," Corrin said.

"What about my friends?" Kana blinked. He wondered what happened to all the friends he made back at the camp.

"Friends?" Corrin blinked. 

"Yeah! There was an archer like Uncle Takumi who went POW BAM BAM! And a strong man who rode a pegasus, he reminded me of Hinoka."

"I think you need some rest, honey," Corrin said, not knowing what Kana could possibly be talking about. "Many of your aunts and uncles are here, as well as some of your friends Shigure and Soleil. When you're feeling better, you can play with them."

"YAY!" Kana giggled. It was good to be surrounded by the people he loved! But he will never forget all of the new friends he made, either. One day his mama would be able to meet them, and when that day comes Kana will be overjoyed. 

~~~

"I can't believe we got schooled by a couple of dragons and a green haired waifu," the green mage said. 

"Well, such is life," the red dragon said. "When Bruno hears about this, what do you think he'll say?" 

"I dunno. But I was thinking that maybe we should reclass. I always wanted to wear a bride gown," the archer said. They stared at him and laughed. There's no way they would wear pathetic garb like those heroes.

"What about Kana?" the green mage asked. 

"Well, I dunno. I guess he got lost in the mix, but we'll make sure they'll pay," the red dragon said. "Now, who wants to go get some fresh air at the training tower?"


End file.
